Infinite Time
by IDAbyss
Summary: This is probably going to be a Light Oc story. Anyways After he was supposedly killed Light returns and see's a mysterious girl who or what is she will it be love or just another name in his notebook? Anyways this is my first fanfiction ever so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story so enjoy also i don't own death note cause if i did it wouldn't have ended the way it did

Light felt the cool breeze as he walked through town his shinigami companion followed close behind him. everyone thought that he had died that day he had indeed been shot and the ending said that Ryuk wrote his name down but it had not happened Ryuk had in fact grown attached to his entertainment and instead had written down N's name Light was shocked by this but luckily not dead he traced the scar where he had been shot and looked around. He now had the Shinigami eyes and could see everyone's lifespan and name. He felt so _powerful_ like this as if he were no longer human, he felt like a god. He heard the Shinigami behind him begin laughing and he turned to look questioningly towards him. The Shinigami said nothing and did nothing just continued following. 'stupid Shinigami he laughs about nothing' life now was so boring he indeed had the death note but unfortunately he knew that writing names as he had before would put him in to much danger and so he slowly killed criminals with diseases and so slowly that it was thought to be a natural occurrence. He looked around it was strange this power he had gained. it made him see life entirely differently like that girl over there she only had three years to live and the young man playing the guitar had two days. That person over there with the dreads had a day to live and the girl with the curly hair had... A sideways eight to live? What the hell? He rubbed his eyes and looked again yet the answer was still the same, the girl had an infinite life ahead of her he looked for her name but none was there. What the hell was she? Did she have a Death Note? No that wasn't possible if she had a Death Note he would have been able to see her name besides her life span was showing it was just ridiculously long.

She turned around as if looking for something but shook her head when she didnt find it. Her long curls rustled as the glowed golden in the light of the autumn sun. He stared but nothing changed she looked human but there was no way that she was. A Shinigami perhaps? No that wasn't it either so what creature was she?

She suddenly laughed and walked away her steps as graceful as a cat. He stared at her back as she walked away the girl perhaps now it was time for his annoying companion to make himself useful hmm? "who or what was that girl" he asked pointing in the direction that she had been in not caring what the slightly freaked out onlookers thought his Shinigami accomplice said nothing but simply laughed again. Getting slightly annoyed he decided to follow the mysterious girl but discovered that it would be impossible. During the chat with Ryuk she had walked away. Annoyed and angry he decided to leave there was nothing for him here his little walk that had been to calm him down had only annoyed him further.

* * *

APARTMENT

He shoved a piece of his hair behind his ear, it was getting quite long and twirled the pen in his hand. Who should he kill next? He found that using the notebook strangely calmed him when he suddenly thought of something . "hey Ryuk? If a Shinigami is supposed yo die when it saves a human by killing a human then why aren't you dead?" The red eyed Shinigami looked up from the apples. "Ha wishing I was dead were you? Well I'm not quite sure it might have something to do with the one who saved you" curiosity filled him hadn't Ryuk saved him? "What do you mean? Didn't you save me?" The Shinigami simply laughed and said "While you were unconscious someone helped you and since its interesting I won't tell you who however I will tell you that you weren't meant to die that day and so you are still alive" 'useless uninformative Shinigami'

* * *

So how was my first chapter? Please review and thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Infinite Time thank you for reading.

I don't own Death Note because if I did... Well I don't and that's all that matters.

* * *

Light awoke with a throbbing headache he looked at the source of the beeping he heard and located the alarm clock. "Damn thing" he muttered but hit the button and got up all the same. He brushed his messy hair out of his face and got on his computer and got on Facebook and checked his sisters profile. She was doing well but she was foolish she let anyone view her Facebook page he of course did not have his Facebook page under his name he was thought to be dead instead of Light Yagami he was known as Kyo Sasaki he had no friends no one knew who he was he was just another person. He sighed in relief and got dressed with nothing to do today he was probably just going to look for a job of course under the alias of Kyo Sasaki. Luckily he was good with computers and easily able to fake his history.

Ryuk stared at him from the bed "done yet? Cause if you are do we have any apples" 'damn Shinigami with his damn obsession with apples to hell!' "yes yes I'm done there's some in the kitchen you can go after all your the one who can float through wall." Ryuk sighed he had been hoping that he wouldn't have to get up. "are you looking for another job today? I don't see why you can't just live life as Kira and only Kira" "because if I did that i would be easily caught and killed not only that we need money to buy apples they don'y just randomly appear" Ryuk started muttering to himself but Light wasn't listening he was staring out the window at the beautiful city before him. Since it was only six in the morning it was still quite dark but the sun rising gave the ominous color of red. He smirked at his favorite color. Perhaps that meant that today would be interesting.

* * *

AT MOVIE THEATER

He was interviewing for the job of janitor when he saw a familiar name and life length it was his sister. He quickly his. His sister was with Matsuda. Damn guy he was lucky that he wasn't dead yet and now he was going after his sister. Well he would die next he decided. But then his brain started arguing with him 'that would be stupid if you did that you would be discovered immediately not only that he's not a criminal and it would make your sister sad' he sighed his brain/conscience was right. He did his best to ignore the couple but it was close to impossible they were quite loud which was causing trouble for the other people waiting in line. He simply sat in front of the interview room and waited seriously though how hard could being a janitor be? Why was an interview even needed. His brain didn't even bother to answer that one. He looked over at the line again and saw a sideways eight. Wait a sideways eight? So he had found her this easily? She had a large popcorn and large drink and was walking into a thriller movie by herself. He stood up not thinking. Right then the boss walked out and noticed he was walking away. "Leaving without even taking the interview are we Mr. Sasaki?" the balding man asked, damn bad timing "Oh I was just getting up to go to the bathroom" He said with a smile on his face "You should have gone before you came but whatever hurry up"he decided that seeing the girl would be impossible till after the interview so he walked to the bathroom instead of his previous destination.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

The interview had been over for a while and Light thought he might actually have a chance at getting this job. Out walked the people who had walked into the theater for the thriller that the girl had walked into. She stepped out with feline grace she truly stood out in a crowd. She was beautiful he decided but you could also tell that she was dangerous from the edge in her eyes. She walked towards the doors and he followed. The light from outside blinded him as he had not been out in hours but when he looked around he saw that the girl had escaped again. He was about to scream in rage when a catlike growl behind him asked "Why are you following me" His Shinigami 'friend' behind him laughed he whipped around to see the girl there. Perfect so she had come to him... "I said tell me damn it don't screw with me" so the girl had quite the temper "I am Kyo Sasaki and I've never seen such a beautiful woman in my life will you go on a date with me?" her eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance "I'm not stupid I see the Shinigami behind you and from the reddish tint in your eyes that i now see i suspect that you have the eyes hmmm? So i suspect that your here to ask me who or what I am would I be correct?" Lights eyes widened, so she had known what he wanted so why had she asked? "If you knew then why did you ask?" "well I didn't know till just now that you had the eyes so I was curious besides that you just confirmed everything I thought. Anyways i won't tell you what I am waiting seems to be so... Interesting" She smiled and said "After all humans are just so... Interesting" So she was bored? And was using him to relieve herself of boredom? This might actually turn out to be as said in her own words... Interesting.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the second chapter? As good as the first or better perhaps worse? Please review and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for favoriting and following my story Bellascorpiana you are awesome and the only reason why this chapter even exists I would have loved even one review but... beggars cant be choosers

* * *

Steam flew into Lights face it was rising up from the girls coffee and the cold autumn wind was blowing it into his face. He looked slightly sideways to get the girl in his view and he studied her more closely. He noticed that beneath that underneath that tight black turtleneck there was actually a fair amount of muscle. He had discovered this when she dragged him around so he would buy her a cup of coffee and Ryuk an apple. Her legs were nice and long and clad in tight pants that were a sweatpants material which was black as well for she wasn't very tall and didn't seem to care as she was wearing sneakers with no heel everything she wore seemed to be comfort and easy quick silent movement. She looked over she had obviously noticed his stares. She looked straight at him with her stunning golden eyes with the odd cat pupil her long golden hair fell into her face. "What, is something wrong?" she asked this. He closed his eyes and faced forward once again.

"Its nothing" he said the wind blowing his now annoyingly long hair into his face and he pulled the scarf further up his face as a young couple passed by.

"Kira" she murmured quietly as not to get noticed by passerby's as she said his name given to him by those he had once terrified helped and was eventually destroyed by. "Its so odd to think that someone as young as you is Kira" she said this as he looked back over to her and saw her youthfulness. But the immortal age floating above her head in blood red lettering looked almost lonely without a name to accompany it. It was odd she was wise and yet young at the same time. If anything she seemed younger than him she looked like she was in her teens while he was aged past twenty.

"It matters not" she said while standing and tossing the now empty cup into the trash that was right next to her "It only makes things more interesting." she walked a little further and turned around saying "Thank you for the coffee and company its nice to know the person I will be observing" She stalked away and he watched her for a second before stretching and standing up himself. Loud voices drew his attention and following the noise he found a large group of people all of which were all gathered around the girl who was oddly enough... Crying. But on closer inspection the tears were fake. A man was in her arms draped, dead. "He-He just dropped dead what happened?" she questioned while sobbing. No one had an answer for her question but ignored her took pictures and the police were called.

The ambulance arrived in great haste they tried to revive the man but his face had already gone pale, his skin cold. The girl convinced everyone there that she was fine and managed to get away and while stalking past Light she slid something into his hand. A piece of paper? He opened the paper and saw a mug shot glaring back at him and caught a glimpse of the mans face before it was zipped inside a black bag. Underneath was a note saying "did you even know he existed without access to police files your going to have a difficult time, yes i killed him there's no way it will lead to you have fun!" the note read no he hadn't ever heard of the man but that wasn't what bothered him the most, no that was the fact he had no idea how she had managed to kill that man completely undetected without a mark that was visible to Light. Who exactly was she?

* * *

and i have finished give me reviews pretty please how was the chapter? it had very little action but that's because i want the suspense to build up

disclaimer: I don't own death note


End file.
